robloxgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Natural Disaster Survival (Stickmasterluke)
Natural Disaster Survival is a survival game created by Stickmasterluke. In Natural Disaster Survival, players need to survive a disaster (multiple disasters available The Weather Machine) on a randomly-chosen map. The game currently has over 740M million place visits, over 1M thumbs up and over 4M million favorites. Three gears are available in the game. A green balloon, an apple, and a compass. The green balloon can help players jump in great heights while the apple can help regenerate your health. These can be purchased for 80 R$ each. Another gear, called a Mysterious Golden Gift, was awarded to players who survive a power 3 disaster, or tougher. In the new years day 2017 update, the Mysterious Golden Gift opens a compass, which allows you to vote for the next map. On January 31st 2017, the Yellow Compass is on sale for 80 R$. In 22nd November 2013, a new game called 'The Disaster Games' is created. However, it is not popular due to how the game works like punching players and health limit. It was recently updated at 16th May 2014. In 2nd December 2016, the game is updated to have R15 compatible. Gameplay In a round of Natural Disaster Survival, the map for the players to survive in is randomly chosen map and players teleport to map area. Players are given approximately 20 seconds to preparnj Maps * Trailer Park: A map with trailers alongside a water tower.ddufhuaihuhtue and a bridge. However this map is not good for disasters like Blizzard, Sandstorm and Acid Rain as there is only one mini-shelter. This is also not good map for Flash Flood disaster, with only a low chance of survival - can increase survival chance if you have an apple/green balloon. * Raving Raceway: A map with karts and a race track. * Rakesh Refinery: A map based on a refinery. * Furious Station: A map based on a petrol station. *Launch Land: A map with a space shuttle that you can launch. *Safety Second: A map based on a construction site, with crane trucks and excavators. *Prison Panic: A map based on a prison, players are able into inmate outfits (which is based on Prison Life) and lock themselves into cells though easy to get out when a disaster strikes. Disasters 11 disasters in Natural Disaster Survival are present. They are: * Flash Flood: After a dark cloud appears above the island, the bottom part of the island begins to be flooded with water that decrease the players health who are fully submerged and can destroy bricks by un-anchoring them. the fire. Doing it can make you have a easy win. This also goes to the 2nd tank on the right in Fort Indestructable, which you can drive it off the island (this may require the Green Balloon). And even, but rarely, on Raving Raceway, you will need to glitch the Yellow Kart, and get off it quickly before the glitch instantly kills you. To survive, you have to stay away from the fire but however, you can go on the burnt blocks (after when the fire has gone for that block). * Meteor Shower:'' ''Multiple meteors that looks like orbs rain down from the sky, destroying any bricks it hits and killing any players who touch it. If a meteor crashed near you, you can lose your arms/legs/gear and even sometimes, launched into the sky, leading into instant death. To survive, look at the sky and avoid it if its heading straight to yo * Sandstorm: A similar disaster to Blizzard, with the notable difference of blocks blown off the island.' '''After a dark cloud appears above the island, a slight yellow texture begins to form on the players screen. A sandstorm begins to rumble up, and it's winds un-anchor blocks and gives them a sandy texture, which can be blown away off the and sometimes even, it can damage/kill the players if they got hit with a block that is being blown off the island. To survive, avoid any blown away blocks. This disaster used to damage players if they were outside. However, a recent update does not even, it can damage/kill the players if they got hit with a block that is being blown off the island. To survive, avoid any blown away blocks. This disaster used to damage players if they were outside. However, a recent update does not even, it can damage/kill the players if they got hit with a block that is being blown off the island. To survive, avoid any blown away blocks. This disaster used to damage players if they were outside. However, a recent update does not even, it can damage/kill the players if they got hit with a block that is being blown off the island. To survive, avoid any blown away blocks. This disaster used to damage players if they were outside. However, a recent update does not even, it can damage/kill the players if they got hit with a block that is being blown off the island. To survive, avoid any blown away blocks. This disaster us to damage players if they are outside. * '''Blizzard: '''A similar disaster to Sandstorm, with the notable difference of damaging your character if outside.' ''After a dark cloud appears above the island, a slight white texture''' appears to form on the players screen. A blizzard then comes which un-anchors blocks and can damages players over time. To survive, find a stable shelter. * 'Acid Rain: ''After a dark cloud appears above the island, it starts to rain. The rain damages players over time. The rain also fills blocks with acid, which eventually destroys the bricks. A trick to know its Acid Rain is that, you will hear the wind straight away when you are put in the map. To survive, find a stable shelter and don't go on a acid filled block. Also if you are in the building, watch out for acid filled blocks. * Earthquake: The island starts to shake, which un-anchors blocks and shake them into the ocean. The earthquake also shakes players, so if a player isn't paying attention, he/she can easily fall in the ocean or sometimes, the blocks could launch players into the sky, instantly killing them if very high. To survive, try avoid the shaking blocks which can have a chance of being launched to the sky and pay attention to your character. A great chance of winning is that you can be able to go on the NPC that is unaffected by anything but most players will try to go on it as-well. * Volcanic Eruption: A volcano spawns next to the island in the ocean and starts to erupt. It will shoot out lava like blocks constantly, which kill the player if they touch it. Players can go on the volcano with risk. However. if the volcano spawns near the lobby, players can be able to jump down there, but the fall damage will instantly kill them, while players with a balloon can survive with around major fall damage which going all the way to the volcano's edge will kill them. To survive, avoid the lava like blocks and don't go walking to the volcano as it can have a chance of you being killed. ** Tornado: '''A tornado will appear on a random direction and will pick up all objects that are in it’s path. Stay out of the way, as there are chance you will be flung or you will be killed in the process. You can be able to run out of the way as that the tornado will be seen, also, the tornado moves very slowly while migrating, so you have enough time to escape by the time the tornado rushes through. Tips * The tsunami/flood is only about 4 ROBLOXians tall. Thus, it is not necessary to go up to a very high place which that you can get fall damage, which can kill, after the tsunami hits the building/tower or the flood has un-anchored the bottom of the tower/building. (Think how high the walls are in Fort Indestructable). * The disasters do not affect the baseplate. HOWEVER, on Surf Central, the 'sand' portion of the beach is '''not a baseplate, meaning that it can be destroyed or burned or blown away as well. Also, Coastal Quickstop's extra land can be destructible. * The balloon doesn't always protect you from fall damage. For example, if you fall with a balloon from a very high place like falling from the top of Sky Tower to the ground or falling from the lobby to the volcano, you can be killed or get major fall damage. * The choppa (helicopter) in Fort Indestructable are not drive-able. The tractor in Sunny Ranch was used to be undrive-able. * Players should never going on the rotor of the choppa (helicopter) in Fort Indestructable as it can fling you at high speeds, which leads to instant death. * The name Fort Indestructable doesn't mean that the blocks in the map are indestructable by any disasters. They can get destroyed as-well. * It is not desirable to go to very high place before a disaster starts. It can prove to be a fatal error if the disaster is a Fire, Tornado or Earthquake. The best way to avoid that is to stay on the lowest ground. If its a disaster that requires to get down, stay. If its a disaster that requires you to find a high ground, go up. * At Launch Land, it is best to avoid the Rocket as there is a high chance of death whenever somebody launches the rocket as it can disorientate whenever it gets hit by a disaster. The bridge also has to be avoided since a player can drop it, leading to death if you are on it. * If you have low health or lose any limbs (in the case of losing it during a Meteor Shower or Volcanic Eruption), it is best to reset your character when a disaster ends. The other way to restore health is using the red apple however not the case if you lose your right arm. Forecast Trick (No longer works) There is one way the player can forecast the disaster that is about to occur without looking for clouds. Very few players have worked this method of forecasting out and it is quite complicated to attempt to forecast. The stats is removed from the game since October 2014, thus not able to do this trick anymore. However, this is because that the creator could've discovered the trick. Here is the method of forecasting: *When the player's character is standing in the spawning area, the player should open his/her statistics. *Once the statistics are opened, players are advised to look at the numbers below the word "Survived". *Now the player should try to remember every number that comes up. He/she must remember every single one of the numbers in order to forecast. *When the player is spawned on the island, the player should open his/her statistics again. If they changed back to played, click survived again. If it's still on survived, then the player is correctly forecasting. *Now the player should notice the number that changed. Whatever number changed is the disaster that will occur. (The player can use the clouds to work out what numbers the player should be checking).. Fire Starter This is a list of the locations the fire will spawn at. The fire can be avoided on 3 maps. * Party Palace: The Popcorn Machine - this is located north-west near the water fountain. This machine can be pushed off the map which can lead to an easy win. * Coastal Quickstop: The two houses at the left. Both houses catch fire instead of one. * Lucky Mart: The shopping counter near the entrance door. * Surf Central: The house door entrance, right. * Glass Office: Fourth floor, at left. * Trailer Park: The tree north of the water tower, south of the grey trailer. * Sunny Ranch: The lantern inside the Ranch. * Happy Home: Top left corner of the house. * Heights School: The green bin at the second floor. * Sky Tower: Ground floor, right side. * Raving Raceway: Yellow Kart. Can be able to be glitched off the island which can also lead to an easy win. However, if you are on the glitching kart, you need to get off quickly, or you will be instantly killed by it. * Fort Indestructable: The 2nd tank at the right of the base. Can be driven off the island which can also lead to an easy win. However if you are driving the tank off the island, you will need a green balloon. * Arch Park: The bins near the fountain. * Rakesh Refinery: The boiler nearest to the big chimney tower. * Furious Station: The microwave inside the store. (Used to be the bin near the benches) * Safety Second: The red container next to an excavator. * Prison Panic: The trashcan near the counters at the cafeteria. * Launch Land: The yellow part at the start of the bridge which leads you to the rocket ship. Double Disaster (replaced) A Double Disaster can occur in a few rounds each, which the round contains two disasters instead of one. Some impossible combinations like Tornado and Tsunami can kill an entire server. This feature was removed in July 2016 which was replaced by the Weather Machine. Disaster Warning Disaster Warning is added in July 2016 along with the Weather Machine. However, some people didn't like that feature due to making it easier to survive. The feature was already added in the Xbox One version of the game before being added to the PC version in July 2016. A list of Disaster Warnings can be shown below: * Flash Flood! Seek high and stable ground * Volcanic Eruption! Get away from the volcano * Tsunami! Get to higher ground * Acid Rain! Stay indoors * Tornado! Stay clear of its path * Meteor Shower! Watch the skies and find shelter * Blizzard! Seek warmth and find shelter * Sandstorm! Dodge flying objects (used to say Find Shelter) * Earthquake! Get outside and stay away from tall structures * Thunder Storm! Don't stand in the open or high places * Fire! Keep distance from the fire The Weather Machine A weather machine has been added in July 2016 replacing Double Disasters. Unlike Double Disasters, you can have 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7 disasters at once. For it to work, you will need 100 robux or someone with 100 robux to do it. You can be able to power it up more but it will cost another 100 robux. You can only up to 7 disasters. Badges can be awarded for surviving a multi-disaster which can be Power 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7. A badge, named Mysterious Golden Gift, was awarded to players who survive a power 3 disaster, and even, giving the player a Mysterious Golden Gift, which opens a compass (more information explained on top section). Glitches There are a few glitches present in the game, some that have been fixed. * Drive-able vehicle glitch: In maps where they have drive-able vehicles, sometimes they can glitch. If the player attempts to go on the vehicle wheels, they will get launched into the sky, instantly killed. * Stay on the map glitch: When you sit while the disaster ends, you will be still on the map. The glitch ends when you reset or the next round starts. The glitch still applies if you sit on a vehicle or chair depending on what map. * Only Earthquake disaster glitch: At February 19th 2017, a unknown glitch caused Earthquake to be the only disaster of the game. Powering up the Weather Machine causes the disaster to be doubled. However, the glitch was fixed a day later. Trivia * There used to be a anchored NPC on the island, which was very useful to avoid disasters such as the Earthquake. It was removed when Launch Land was introduced.